A New Love
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon married her first love Andrew Martin against her familys wishes at eighteen.They ran away from connecticut to a small town in Alabama.Andrew died when Stephanie was 22.It has been a year and Stephanie is returning to New York with 2 kids
1. Chapter 1

A sexy ,young, attractive 23 year old walked through a Realitor Building owned by four best friends Kevin Nash,Shawn Michals,  
Dave Batista,and Paul Levesque. " Rilyn Logan stop running around" Stephanie said to her 5 year old son who was her first child.  
Her second child Kyla Marie was 3 years old. She married her first love Andrew Martin when she was 18. He died a year ago. Sometimes she was angry that he left her with two kids.  
" But mom I'm bored" Rilyn said as he stopped and looked at her " I know behave please" Stephanie said as Kyla ran away from Stephanie down the hall " Damit" Stephanie grabbed Rilyns hand and ran down the hallway she stopped when she seen Kyla with a ruggedly handsome man he looked like ke lived out the gym "Im so sorry Kyla Marie don't ever do that again" Stephanie said as she looked at Kyla with a stern look " It's okay i'm Shawn Michals" Shawn said as he shook Stephanie's hand " Hi I'm Stephanie this is Rilyn and Kyla" Stephanie said as she looked over at her two children.Just then Paul walked out and had to do a double take as he looked at Stephanie.  
" Would you mind if I took Rilyn and Kila out to get some ice cream" Shawn said as he seen how bored the kids were Stephanie was a little hesitant but then let them go.  
" I'm Paul your realitor" Paul walked up to her and kissed her hand as he led her to his office

" Your niece and nephew are adorable" Paul said as he sat down in his office chair " They are my son and daughter romeo" Stephanie laughed as Paul nearly choked on his coffe " I hope you don't mind me asking but you look so young" Paul said he really wanted to know more he could feel this connection between them.  
" Ummmm can we talk buisness right now'' Stephanie sighed " Yeah sorry so you want a penthouse in manhatten" Paul questioned " Yes it has to be spacoius and must have at least four rooms I don't care the price" Stephanie said Over the hour Stephanie and Paul talked buisiness but he wanted to know her on a personel level.

" Mommy I had ice cream" Kyla said as she ran into the office with chocolate on her face " I see baby" Stephanie smiled at Rilyn who walked into the room with Shawn " Mom I tried to wash the ice cream off her face but she wouldn't let me" Rilyn said as he gave her a hug " Did we interupt" Shawn spoke up " No were done thank you so much'' Stephanie got up from the chair and gave Shawn a warm smile as she walked the room with both kids holding her hand

After a moment of silence Paul finally spoke "I like her" he said as he looked at Shawn

Reviews Please. What do you think should I do a second chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn looked at Paul " You like her"

"Why are you surprised" Paul questioned as he sat down

" well she seems sweet" Shawn said

" Yeah I just wish I knew more about her past" Paul sighed

" Well your going to fight for her" Dave said as he walked in the office he heard the whole converstation and knew Paul was serious

" You guys think I should" Paul was lucky to have friends like these

" Yeah " Dave and Shawn said at the same time

Stephanie just got back to the hotel they were staying at it felt wierd to be back in New York. She glanced over at her son who she was so proud of, since Andrew died he stepped up and was becoming Stephanie's strength.Rilyn understood alot more then any normal five year old. Then she glanced over at Kyla who was to young to understand that her daddy was no longer with them.

" Mom can we go to the park" Rilyn asked

" Only if you two behave and stay where I can see you" Stephanie said

" We promise" Kyla and Rilyn said as they grabbed there coats

" Come on" Stephanie laughed as they walked out the door

At the park Stephanie was sitting down watching her kids play. She seen Paul walk up to her and wondered what he was doing here.

" May I sit" Paul asked

" I guess" Stephanie moved over and let him sit down

" You have some beautiful children" Paul said truthfully

" Thanks but what are you doing here" Stephanie questioned

" I came to see a pretty lady" Paul smirked

What Do You


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie laughed at him he definitely had a way with words.

" So am I ever going to know why you have two kids at such young age" Paul asked

" I married my high school sweetheart when I was 18, my parents didn't want that for me so we ran away, about a month later we found out I was pregnant with Rilyn and then when I was 21 we found out I was pregnant with Kyla he died the next year" Stephanie sighed

" I'm sorry" Paul said softly never knowing that was her reason

" It's okay I'm getting used to it" Stephanie smiled at him

" So Rilyns five and Kyla's three" Paul asked her

" Yeah" Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair

" How are they taking it" Paul watched as Kyla and Rilyn played on the swings

" Rilyn has been my strength, he knows Andrew isn't around anymore he gets upset sometimes but other then that he hides his feelings,and Kyla is to young to understand that her dad isn't around" Stephanie put hands in her lap and just watched her kids

" Look I want to help you" Paul said looking at her

" How are you gonna help Romeo" Stephanie smirked

" Whenever you need to talk you can come to me" Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek. They sat there in silence and just watched Kyla and Rilyn play.

Rilyn and Kyla ran over to the bench where Stephanie sat at

" Mommy who this" Kyla questioned

" Kyla this is Paul he was at the office" Stephanie answered

" Come play" Kyla pulled him by the hand

" Yeah come on Paul" Rilyn pull him by the other hand

" ok,ok" Paul laughed as he got up and started to run around with them. Stephanie laughed when Rilyn and Kyla tackled Paul to the ground.

After an hour at the park Kyla was getting tired so they decided to leave.

" Okay Rilyn we need to get back to the hotel your sister is do for a nap" Stephanie said as she held Kyla close to her

" But mom I really want to play with Paul" Rilyn was not your normal child and after Andrew died he became more mature and rarely wanted to play.

" Why don't you come back to my place there is plenty of room for Rilyn and Kyla can lay down" Paul said as he looked at Stephanie

" I don't want to intrude" Stephanie said

" Your not" Paul said

" Come on mommy please" Rilyn pleaded

" I guess" Stephanie laughed as Rilyn jumped up and down

" Thank you" Paul whispered in her ear as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

What Will happen at Paul's house? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie got out of her car and looked at the estate. She hadn't been to a house this big in almost six years. She seen Paul coming to her and gave him a smile

" Your house is gorgeous" Stephanie said as she cradled a sleeping Kyla in her arms

" Thanks but sometimes it gets to big for me" Paul laughed

" I could only imagine" Stephanie answered back as Rilyn walked up to Paul

'' Can you play with me" Rilyn asked

" Sure I have a dog that loves kids" Paul said looking down at him

" Really I want a dog but mom won't let me" Rilyn answered as Paul opened the door for them

When they got inside they seen a black and white Siberian husky with light blue eyes walk up and lick Rilyn

" Cool" Rilyn laughed as he started to pet the dog

" He is very pretty" Stephanie said as she looked at the dog

" He's three years old his name is Aspen" Paul said

"Can I take him to the backyard" Rilyn asked

Sure" Paul said as Rilyn ran to the backyard with Aspen

Stephanie layed Kyla down in the den and decided to go outback and watch Rilyn play.Paul of cours was right behind her

" So I'm guessing your single" Stephanie sat on one of the patio chairs

" Yes I guess work gets into the way" Paul looked over at her

" Thanks for letting us come over I think Rilyn likes you" Stephanie said

" I don't have a problem with you guys coming over" Paul said

" Your good with kids" Stephanie smiled at him

" I want at least three kids it's just I haven't been able to have them" Paul smiled back at her

" There is a right time for kids" Stephanie stated

" I guess your right" Paul said as he heard Kyla cry from the den.Stephanie got up and walked inside

"Baby what's the matter" Stephanie said softly

" I had a dream that daddy doesn't miss me" Kyla cried

" Shh listen daddy loves you" Stephanie brought Kyla into her lap

" Then why did he leave" Kyla asked as she looked up at Stephanie

" Sometimes people have no choice but to leave" Stephanie said wiping away a tear that slid down Kyla's cheek

" So still loves me" Kyla said

" Of course and guess what" Stephanie said

" What mommy" Kyla asked

" He's looking down at you right now" Stephanie whispered as Kyla started to fall back to sleep. She layed her down gently and got up. She seen Paul standing at the door

" Hey what are you doing" Stephanie asked as she walked out into the hallway

" Nothing just watching" Paul said

" Like what you see" Stephanie laughed as she sat down on the living room couch

" I like alot of what I see" Paul smirked as he sat down beside her

" Such a charmer" Stephanie smiled at him

" It's one of my quality's" Paul laughed

After a moment Paul leaned in and kissed her


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the kiss was interrupted

" Mom can I watch some tv" Rilyn ran into the room with Aspen

" Ummm yeah but you have to be quiet your sister is still sleeping" Stephanie pulled away from Paul

" No I not" Kyla laughed as she walked into the room

" Well since your both up are you ready to go" Stephanie asked

" Are we going to see Paul again" Rilyn asked

" I think so" Stephanie said as the two kids walked up to Paul and gave him a hug

" We'll talk later" Stephanie said as she got up from the sofa

" OK" Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek as she gave him a small smile

The next day Stephanie was getting Rilyn ready for school he wasn't to happy about it

" Mom I don't know anyone there" Rilyn whined

" I know but you still have to go" Stephanie laughed

" Fine" Rilyn muttered as he walked away

Stephanie then went to get Kyla dressed Mommy

" Hey get up we have to take your big brother to school" Stephanie said

" OK mommy" Kyla got up and Stephanie helped dress her

Stephanie was just getting out of the school building when she seen Shawn come down the steps

" Shawn" Kyla ran up to him and gave him a big hug

" Hey there" Shawn picked her up and looked at Stephanie if Paul didn't like her he would love to be with Stephanie. She looked very young. Wearing a denim skirt and halter top with a light hoodie over it.

" Hey Shawn" Stephanie kissed his cheek

" Hey could I talk you when you have a minute" Shawn asked

" Umm yeah after I take Kyla to preschool we can have breakfast" Stephanie said

" Good it's really important" Shawn gave Stephanie and Kyla a hug before he left

This chapter is short I know! Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

After dropping Kyla off at daycare Stephanie met Shawn at a cafe in downtown Manhattan

" Hey there" Shawn gave her smile as they both sat down

" So want did you want to talk about" Stephanie asked

" Okay well do you realize that Paul likes you" Shawn said

" Yeah I guess I noticed" Stephanie sighed

" How do you feel about that" Shawn said

" I don't know I lost my husband last year Shawn" Stephanie looked at him with a vacant stare

" I think your husband would be upset if you didn't move on and find happiness" Shawn assured her

" If I accept the fact that there could be something more with Paul then it would make me realize that Andrew truly is gone" Stephanie was trying to hold back tears

" Paul is a good man and though he hasn't known you and the kids that long he really likes you" Shawn took her hand and rubbed it for comfort

" I know he is a really great guy and the kids love him" Stephanie said still on the verge of tears

" Don't be afraid to move on" Shawn said softly

" What are you like my guardian angel" Stephanie laughed

" I very well could be" Shawn shrugged as they ordered breakfast

Stephanie was sitting on the floor of her rented penthouse looking at photo albums of her and Andrew with the kids. For the first time in a year she looked at them without crying. Shawn helped her a lot. She heard a knock on the door and waked over to open it. She seen Paul standing there as she let him in she gave him a small smile. She walked back over to the floor and continued looking at the pictures

" What are you looking at" Paul questioned as he walked over to her

" Some pictures" Stephanie showed him a picture of her and Rilyn when he was a toddler

" You look happy" Paul said as he sat down beside her

" Yeah I was" Stephanie said as she looked over at him

" I think I found the perfect house for you" Paul said

" Thank god my kids are starting to get cabin fever" Stephanie said

" I figured but anyway it's really big with plenty of room" Paul looked over at her as she looked down at the pictures

" Thanks so what else did you want" Stephanie said

" We need to talk about what happened at my house" Paul said

" What is there to say" Stephanie questioned as she flipped the page of her scrapbook

" Steph i want you and your kids" Paul said decided to tell her the truth

" Again what do you want me to say" Stephanie said not looking at him

'' Stop repeating the same thing and look at me" Paul said as he softly lifted her head to his eyes he seen confusion and sadness in her blue eyes

" Paul I'm glad you feel that way but I don't know what to say" Stephanie said softly

" Give me a chance" Paul pleaded

" Can we not do this right now" Stephanie let a tear fall

" Fine" Paul sighed as he got up and walked out the door. Stephanie wiped her eyes and got up. She had to pick up the kids

As Stephanie picked up Kyla from the daycare and Rilyn from kindergarten. She needed to do something before she gave Paul her answer.

" Mom what's wrong" Rilyn asked

" Were going to see daddy at the cemetery" Stephanie said as she looked at both her kids

" So we going back home" Kyla asked

" Yeah tonight were going to fly back and then leave tomorrow afternoon" Stephanie answered

Kyla and Rilyn asked no more questions as they got into the car.

What do you think? Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie landed in Alabama with Kyla and Rilyn. She seen her friend of many years Torrie Wilson.

" Hey I missed you" Torrie huged Stephanie

" Torrie" Kyla jumped up and down

" Hey you two where are my hugs" Torrie laughed when both kids jumped into her arms

" We missed you so much Tor" Stephanie smiled

" Yeah well your here now" Torrie said as they walked out the airport

" So do you want to hang out at my place" Torrie asked

" Yeah that sounds fun" Stephanie said as her phone rang

She looked at the caller id and noticed it was Paul.

" Yes Paul" Stephanie sighed

" Where are you" Paul asked

" Why do you want to know" Stephanie smirked

" It seems like you dropped off the face of the earth" Paul said

" I'm in Alabama" Stephanie said

" What are you doing back there" Paul said

" Looking for answers" Stephanie shrugged

" Oh" Paul said not knowing what she meant

" Look I have to go" Stephanie hung up not wanting to talk right now

Back In New York Paul was playing pool with Shawn and Dave

" So Shawn tells me you like a client" Dave said

" Shawn says a lot of stuff" Paul shrugged

" So did you talk to her" Shawn asked

" Yeah but she didn't want to talk about it" Paul sighed

" She seems like a challenge" Dave laughed  
" You have no idea" Paul sighed

Stephanie was just getting to the cemetery. She left Kyla and Rilyn on with Torrie. She kneeled down in front of Andrew's gravestone and stayed silent

" Andrew I miss you so much and before I even think about moving on with Paul I need you to know that you will always be with me. You will always be the first boy I love. I need to know if it's okay to move on" Stephanie cryed

At that moment she felt a gush of wind surround her. She felt her phone vibrate. When Stephanie looked at the message it read ''_Can we please talk_". She knew it was from Paul. She kissed Andrew's headstone " I won't forget you or the family we created" Stephanie said softly.

The next morning Stephanie arrived back in New York with her kids. It was about 9'o'clock so she decided to go talk to Paul.

When she knocked on the door. Paul opened it and was surprised to see her. He let them in the door

" Rilyn take your sister outside to play with the dog" Stephanie said softly

" Ok mom" Rilyn took Kyla's hand and led her to the back door

" Don't get dirty" Stephanie added

Stephanie turned towards Paul

" I guess your ready to talk" Paul said

" Yeah I'm ready" Stephanie said as she walked into the living room

" So what do you think" Paul asked as he sat down beside Stephanie on the couch

" I'm still confused" Stephanie admitted

" Steph I don't want to take over your husbands place" Paul said

" I know that" Stephanie said

" So then what's wrong" Paul asked

" I don't know I guess I'm scared" Stephanie said

" You don't need to be" Paul said

" I guess your right" Stephanie said as she looked at him

" I want you to trust me" Paul said

" What makes you say I don't" Stephanie said as she leaned over and kissed him. He responded by pulling her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Year Later**

" Mommy get up" Kyla ran into her room

" What Kyla" Stephanie asked as she sat up

" I'm bored" Kyla sighed

" Where's your brother" Stephanie asked as she got up from the bed

" Downstairs watching tv" Kyla answered

" Did daddy feed you" Stephanie asked

" Yes" Kyla said as Stephanie walked out the room

When they got downstairs they seen Rylin sitting next to Aspen watching t.v

" Morning sweeti" Stephanie kissed hie forehead

" Morning mom" Rylin answered

" You should be getting dressed for school" Stephanie said

" I'm ready" Rilyn answered

" Fine let me go get dressed" Stephanie walked back upstairs

When she came down she seen Rylin waiting at the door

" Come on mom" Rlyin said

" Sometimes I wish you were a normal 5 year old" Stephanie groaned

" No you don't" Rilyn said as he ran out the door

" Kyla don't ever grown up" Stephanie said

'' Okay mommy" Kyla skipped out the door

After taking Rilyn to school Stephanie decided to take Kyla and Aspen to Central park.

Kyla seen Paul and she ran towards him

" Daddy" Kyla laughed

" Hey Kyla" Paul laughed

" I'm going to play with Aspen" Kyla ran off

" Kyla be careful" Stephanie said as Kyla tripped in some mud

" I don't know why you say that there kids" Paul said as he sat down beside her

" Yeah well I rather not let them hurt themselves" Stephanie smiled at him

" Hello" Paul said as he kissed her

" Hi to you two" Stephanie mumbled against his lips

'' So you took Rilyn to school" Paul said

" Yes but he didn't like it" Stephanie smirked

" Who would" Paul said

" Mommy Shawn's here" Kyla screamed as she ran over to them

" No need to yell Kyla Marie" Stephanie said

" I guess I got her to excited" Shawn said as he walked up to them

" Yeah so what do we oh the pleasure of your company" Stephanie asked

" Well I was thinking I could take this little girl to get ice cream and then maybe take her and Rilyn to the zoo" Shawn said

" I wanna go" Kyla jumped up and down

" She can go" Stephanie laughed

" Cool" Shawn said as he picked her up

" By mommy bye daddy" Kyla said as Shawn walked away with her in his arms

" She is getting way to big" Stephanie said

" Wait till she's a teenager" Paul said

" Shut up so what are going to Mr.Levesque" Stephanie asked as she stood up

" I have some ideas" Paul picked Stephanie up

" Paul Michal put me down" Stephanie said sternly

" I can't do that" Paul laughed

" Please" Stephanie looked into his eyes

" Fine" Paul said as he let her down

When Stephanie got on the ground she put some in her hands and threw it at Paul.It was december weather

" Hey" Paul said

" I had to do it" Stephanie laughed

Paul grabbed her and pinned her beneath him

" Now who's laughing" Paul smirked

" Smart-ass" Stephanie said pushing her hands against her chest

" Why are you fighting you brought this on yourself" Paul said

" I did not" Stephanie said

Stephanie laughed when she felt Paul kiss her neck

" Let's go home" Paul stood up and helped her up

" Finally it's freezing out here" Stephanie said

" Well good I can warm you up" Paul looked at her

Stephanie shook her head as they walked out of Central park together

It's been awhile I figured I should update.


	9. chapter 9

I know there was a jump in the chapter but I wanted to speed up the process a little

Stephanie and Paul through there huge estate and seen a cluttered hallway

" Who would have thought that two kids could make such a mess" Stephanie said as she started to pick up some toys but before she could get started she felt Paul bring her closer she looked into his eyes

" Can I help you" Stephanie teased

" I don't know can" Paul shrugged as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck

" Glad I'm not losing my touch" Stephanie laughed as she felt a bulge against her thigh

" No more talking" Paul said as he kissed her and began to take his shirt off

After taking a cold shower Stephanie and Paul were dressed they heard a knock on the door and knew it was Shawn

" You should get that" Paul said

" Yeah let the women do it" Stephanie shook her head as she started to walk out the bedroom door

Paul smacked her ass and Stephanie smirked " Stop it" Stephanie said as she walked down the stairs

When she opened the door she fell four set's of hands around her waist,When she looked down she seen two familiar pairs of brown and blue eyes

" Hi" Kyla and Rylin said shyly

" Hi babies" Stephanie smiled as she kissed there foreheads

Paul came downstairs and smiled at the sight of Stephanie and the kids he seen Shawn and walked over to him

" Have fun" Shawn asked

" Yeah I did" Paul smirked

" So how were the kids" Paul asked

" Perfect maybe you and Stephanie will be having another one so we can spoil it" Shawn said

" We'll see" Paul said as he turned his attention to Rylin and Kyla

" Did you have fun" he asked

" Yeah" they smiled at him

" Are you two tired" Stephanie asked when she seen them yawn

" Yeah" They both sighed

" Come on" Stephanie took their hands and led them upstairs

When she got up stairs she put Kyla in her bed

" I'll be back soon" Stephanie whispered

" Kay mommy" Kyla said softly

Stephanie took Rilyn in his room and layed him down. Though he was a mature little boy he still loved to be his mommy's baby

" Mommy can you sing to me" Rylin asked

" Sure" Stephanie smiled as she started to sing _I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera_ most people wouldn't know that Stephanie could sing but it was a hidden talent that she rarely got to use

Soon Rylin dosed off for his afternoon nap

Stephanie walked into the princess pink room next door and seen Kyla waiting for her

" Hey there" Stephanie smiled

" I love you mommy" Kyla said

" I love you to so much" Stephanie said as she softly sang her a lullaby

After getting both settled Stephanie went downstairs to seen Shawn and Paul in the family room laughing

" Are they asleep" Paul asked

" Yeah Shawn wore them out" Stephanie smiled

" Well I got to go bye kitten" Shawn kissed Stephanie's cheek

" Bye Shawn and thanks" Stephanie smiled

" Anything for you and the kissed" Shawn said as he gave Shawn a man hug

" See you at work" Paul said as Shawn walked out the door

Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is for a little birdie who requested it.I will try to make this one longer, and if people want me to make a sequel then I will.

The next morning Stephanie was up with Rilyn and Kyla it was crazy today since it was Saturday.Paul was upstairs taking a shower while Stephanie tried to feed her two bickering kids breakfast

"Mommy where do baby's come from" Klya asked

" Be quiet Kyla" Rilyn hushed Kyla

" What I was just asking a question" Kyla said innocently

" Why do you want to know" Rilyn asked as Stephanie just sat at the stove and waited for this to be over

" I want to know where you and me came from silly" Kyla said with sass in her voice

" A bird" Rilyn said trying to get Kyla to stop talking

" We didn't come from a bird" Kyla exclaimed

" What do you know your only three" Rilyn said

" I'm three in a half and your six so there" Kyla stuck her tongue at him

" Be quiet you two'' Stephanie said sternly as she poured the pancake batter on the flat stove top

" You talk to much" Rilyn whispered to Kyla

" But that's why you love me" Kyla said as Stephanie smiled at her kids

" Okay bacon or sausage" Stephanie asked as she put a pancake on each plate with a side of eggs

" Sausage please" Rilyn said

" Can I have turkey bacon mommy" Kyla asked

" Yes you can" Stephanie started to prepare the meat as Paul walked in and sat down next to Rilyn

" Well my third child finally shows up" Stephanie said as she placed a plate in front of Rilyn and Kyla

" Does this kid get food to" Paul asked

" Always" Stephanie put a plate in front of him as the four of them sat down and enjoyed breakfast

That afternoon while Rilyn and Kyla were running around with Aspen as Stephanie heard a knock on the door she opened it and almost fainted at the surprise. Standing in front of her were her mother and father Vince and Linda McMahon who she hadn't seen in almost six years

" May we come in" Linda asked cautiously Vince seen Stephanie look at them with disgust

" Please Stephanie" Vince pleaded

" Fine" Stephanie reluctantly let them in

" You can sit down in there" Stephanie pointed at the family room as she followed Linda and Vince inside the room

" What do you want" Stephanie said bluntly

" We owe you an apology" Vince said

" You owe me a hell of alot more then that" Stephanie said

" We overeacted at your relationship with Andrew" Linda said

" So you run me and Andrew out of town and now you come back here and what am I supposed to say" Stephanie asked

" Stephanie all we want is to be apart of your life even if that means excepting Andrew" Vince said

" Well you shouldn't have to worry about that because he died" Stephanie spat out

Kyla was sitting on the deck with Paul outside when she heard Stephanie getting loud with someone

" What's wrong with mommy" Kyla asked

" I don't know stay out here with your brother'' Paul said as he entered the house

"Steph what's wrong" Paul said as he seen to unfamiliar people sitting in the room across from Stephanie. He knew they had to be related to Stephanie as they had the same features.

" Oh well this would be Vince and Linda my mom and dad" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" Nice to meet you" Vince said

" Yes it's a pleasure" Linda said as she shook his hand

" May I ask who you are" Vince asked

" I'm Stephanie's boyfriend Paul Levesque" Paul said

" You seem like a nice man" Linda smiled as Rilyn and Kyla ran into the room

"Mom come play with us" Rilyn said as they looked at two strangers in the room

" Mommy who they'' Kyla asked

" Kyla it's who are they" Rilyn corrected her

" That's what I said" Kyla said

" Rilyn take your sister upstairs" Stephanie said softly

"Okay" Rilyn sighed as he took his sister's hand and walked up the two flights of steps

" Your a mom" Linda said

" Yeah chew on that" Stephanie said

" Maybe you two should comeback after Stephanie cools down" Paul suggested

" Ok but we would like for you to come to our barbecue tommorow" Vince said

" Here's the address" Linda handed it to Paul as they quietly walked out the house

Stephanie was quiet throughout the day just trying to figure everything out. Paul put the kids to bed that night and when he walked into there bedroom he seen Stephanie sitting on the bed singing to herself softly.He stood for a few moments listening to her.

" What are you standing there for" Stephanie asked him

" I'm listening to you" Paul said as he sat down beside her

" I'm not that good" Stephanie said quietly

" Yes you are" Paul said truthfully

" Should I give them a chance" Stephanie whispered

" It's better to forgive and forget" Paul said as Stephanie layed her head in his lap

" I don't know if I can forget" Stephanie said as a few tears fell from her eyes

'' Yes you can" Paul looked down at her and wiped the tears

" I''ll try" Stephanie said

" That's all there asking for" Paul said as he smiled at her

" Thank you" Stephanie sat up and kissed him

Here's the newset chapter hope you like


	11. Family Bonding and A Proposal

Stephanie and Paul were up getting the kids ready to go to the barbecue.

"Mommy who are we going to see" Kyla asked for the millionth time that morning

" Kyla Marie you ask to many questions" Stephanie sighed as she finished doing her hair

" But mommy..." Kyla started

" Kyla were going to see some of my family" Stephanie said as she stooped down to Kyla's height

" Are you scared mommy" Kyla asked

" Yes baby I am" Stephanie whispered as Kyla rapped her arms around Stephanie's neck

" Don't be scared you got me" Kyla said

" That made me feel better" Stephanie smiled as she kissed Kyla's cheek

That afternoon Paul and Stephanie went over to Vince and Linda's house which was located in Connecticut.When they arrived Stephanie took Kyla out of her car seat while Rylin stood by Stephanie.They were in a strange place and Rylin would always get protective of Stephanie and Kyla.

" You ready" Paul asked Stephanie

" I'm not sure" Stephanie said as Paul knocked on the door.After a few minutes Linda answered the door

" Thank you so much for coming" Linda smiled as she let them inside.Rylin took Stephanie's hand while Kyla held onto her waist.Paul walked ahead of them as they were led to the backyard.When they got to the backyard they seen Shane sitting with his wife Marissa while Vince sat next to Shane.

" Mom who are they" Rylin asked

" Why don't you ask them" Stephanie said as Shane stood up with Vince

" Steph" Shane smiled

" Hey Shane" Stephanie said shyly

" You must be Stephanie" Marissa said as she smiled at her

" This is my wife Marissa" Shane said

" Your married" Stephanie said surprised

" Is that hard to believe"Shane asked

" Uh yeah it is" Stephanie shook her head as Rylin tugged on her hand

" Oh that's my boyfriend Paul" Stephanie pointed at him as he shook Shane's hand

" Who are these little ones" Marissa asked as she knelled to there level

" Well the one holding my waist would be Kyla Marie and Rlyin is holding my hand" Stephanie laughed

" Hi" Kyla whispered scared to look into her eyes

" Klya don't be shy now" Paul laughed

" There is know reason to be shy" Shane said gently

" Hi Shane" Rylin said as he still held Stephanie's hand

" Hey there you finally speak little man" Shane laughed

" Rylin can you push me on the swing" Kyla asked

" Fine" Rylin groaned as he took her hand

" They look just like you" Shane said

" I think Kyla acts more like her father though" Stephanie said as she sat down next to Paul

" How old are they" Marrissa asked

" 3 and 5 although sometimes we think Rylin is a 40 year old" Paul laughed

" That sounds like dad" Shane laughed

" Hey" Vince sneered

" Do you two have any kids" Stephanie asked

" No we don't think it's the right time" Shane answered as Kyla fell off the swing

'' Mommy Rylin pushed to hard" Kyla yelled

" Did not" Rylin yelled

" Rylin be gentle and if you don't stop arguing then you two will sit down and do nothing" Stephanie said sternly as both of the kids quieted down

" I never would have pictured you as a mom to two little kids" Shane said

"Trust me I didn't ask for it" Stephanie said as Linda joined them

" So how long have you two been together" Linda asked

" A year" Paul said

" I'm glad your happy" Vince smiled

" Thank you" Stephanie said politely

For the rest of the day they had fun and cached up

That night after Stephanie put the kids in bed she walked into hers and Paul's room and seen him sitting on the sofa in deep thought.

" What are you doing" Stephanie asked as she sat next to him

" Thinking" Paul said as he looked at her

" About What" Stephanie asked

"This" Paul pulled a pulled a diamond engagement from his pocket and knelled in front of Stephanie

" Stephanie will you marry me" he asked as Stephanie sat there speechless


	12. The Answer

Stephanie looked down at him " You really want to marry me"

" Well I wouldn't be down here if I didn't" Paul joked

" I don't know" Stephanie smirked

Paul laughed" I'll stay down here until you say yes"

Stephanie leaned down and kissed him " I would love to marry you" She said quietly

Paul lit up " You said yes"

Stephanie nodded her head " Yes Paul I did"

Paul got up and took her into his arms " Thank you he whispered as they locked eyes

Stephanie layed her head on his shoulder as she looked down at the 20 carat ring.It was beautiful it had a huge square cut pink diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds on the side.

" This must have cost you a fourtune" Stephanhie said as she looked at her ring

" It won't make a dent in my wallet" Paul shrugged

" Oh how could I forget your Mr.Rich" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" Yes but soon you'll be Mrs.Rich" Paul kissed her

" Stephanie pulled back and smiled " I can't wait"

The next morning Stephanie woke up and seen that Paul was gone.She knew he was at work so she decided to sleep in a little later until Kyla and Rylin woke her up.

" Mama get up" Kyla whispered in her ear

Stephanie smiled as she started to sit up

Rylin seen something shiny on his mom's hand and went to look at it

" What's this" He asked curiously

Stephanie looked down and seen what he was staring at " Me and your dad are getting married" Stephanie said

" Mom what does that me" Kyla asked as Rylin remained quiet

" It means that were going to be a real family" Stephanie smiled

" Cool" Kyla said

Stephanie seen Rylin walk out the room but didn't think anything of it.

" You ready to get dressed" Stephanie asked

" Yeah come on" Kyla pulled Stephanie out of bed

A few hours later Stephanie noticed that she hadn't seen Rylin since this afternoon and was starting to worry.So she checked on Kyla first to make sure she was still asleep then she went to Rylin's room

" Rylin honey" Stephanie knocked on the door

She got no response so she opened it and seen that no one was there.

" Rylin" Stephanie yelled

Stephanie started to cry knowing something was wrong.She ran back to Kyla's room and shook her slightly so that she would wake up

" Mama what's wrong" Kyla rubbed her eyes and looked up and her mother

" Where's your brother" Stephanie asked as calmly as she could

" He said he was leaving" Kyla said

" What do you mean" Stephanie asked she didn't want to scare Kyla so she stopped crying

" He said that everything was fine and that he couldn't stay here" Kyla said

Stephanie gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead though her insides were screaming she would never show her kids fear " Go back to sleep"

Kyla was satisfied with that and rolled over to sleep

Stephanie ran her hand's through her hair took a deep breath and then called Paul

Paul was sitting in the office with Shawn when his phone rang.

" Hello Paul Levesque" Paul said

Stephanie wiped away the stray tears " Paul we have a really big problem" she said uneasily

Paul sat up in his chair and could tell she was upset " What's wrong

" Rylin is gone" Stephanie choked out

" What do you mean he's gone" Paul's voice was frantic

" It means he's not here" Stephanie snapped but then regretted it knowing she was angry at the wrong person " I'm sorry Paul"

" It's okay I'm coming home just calm down" Paul hung up and put his jacket on

Shawn seen this and was wondering what happened " What's wrong" he asked his best friend

" Rylin ran away" Paul said quickly

" Is Steph okay" Shawn asked

" No she's freaking out but I can't blame her" Paul sighed

" He's only five he couldn't have gotten far" Shawn reassured

" I gotta go" Paul went to walk out the door but Shawn stooped him

" Take care of yourself and find him" He patted his back

" I will" Paul promised as he raced out the door

I know this was short but I didn't really have to many ideas for this chapter.I haven'y been writing in a while anyway what do you think.


	13. Finding Rylin

Paul walked into the house and seen Stephanie waiting for him at the door.

"Steph" Paul said as he reached out for her

Stephanie looked up at him her tears had subsided which left her eyes red.

" Paul where do you think he could have gone" Stephanie asked

" I don't know" Paul ran a hand through his hair " Where's Kyla"

" Shane took her" Stephanie said as Paul widened his eyes " I know what your thinking Paul and right now as long as Kyla safe then I don't care who she's with"

Paul put his hands up in defeat " Okay come on we can look around" Paul said as he helped Stephanie slip on a coat as they walked out the house.

It had been six hours since Rylin ran away it was still winter so Stephanie was worried.They had went everywhere they could think of and came up empty handed.Paul pulled over on the side of the road and looked at Stephanie she had her head in her hands and was very quiet.

" We'll find him" Paul assured her

" Did we check everywhere" Stephanie asked as she sat up and held Paul's hand

" We didn't check the park" Paul realised

" Isn't that to obvious" Stephanie asked not convinced

" Steph he's a six year old" Paul said

Stephanie sighed she just wanted her son home " Fine let's check"

Paul squeezed her hand as he started to drive towards the park he took Kyla and Rylin to play at frequently.

When they pulled up to the park Stephanie looked at him with hope in her eyes this was there last option.

" Steph you should stay here" Paul said

" Why" Stephanie questioned

" It's getting really cold out here and I don't want you to get sick" Paul said

Stephanie smiled " Sometimes I wish you weren't so doting"

Paul laughed and kissed her forehead " No you don't"

" Find him Paul" Stephanie whispered as she pulled him into a hug

" I will" Paul promised

When Paul walked through the park he was relieved to see Rylin swinging on the swing with is head hung low.

" You know you gave us quite a scare" Paul said

Rylin looked up " I'm sorry"

Paul sat in the swing next to him " Why did you leave" Paul asked him even thought he had a pretty good idea of why

Rylin shrugged " It's a dumb reason"

Paul shook his head " No go on tell me"

Pylin looked over at Paul " Sometimes I feel like your trying to replace my dad"

Paul nodded his head understanding " I would never want to do that"

" Really" Rylin asked asked he looked down at the snow

" All I want to do is make your mom happy I never want to replace your dad" Paul said softly

" So when you and my mom get married I won't have to call you dad right" Rylin asked

" Only if you want to" Paul stood up " So do you want to go home"

Rylin stood up and smiled for the first time that day " Yeah"

" Good because your mom is worried" Paul said

" I know" Rylin said as he started to run to the car he was cold and just wanted to be in his mom's arms.

Stephanie looked out the window and seen her son run up to the car and she got out and scooped him up in her arms.

" I missed you so much baby" Stephanie whispered

Rylin curled up into Stephanie's chest " I love you mom"

Stephanie smiled hearing those words " Your freezing we need to get you home"

Paul walked up and helped put Rylin in the car as they drove off.

When they got to the house Shane was there with Kyla waiting to hear the news.Before Stephanie could open the door Kyla was running to Rylin.

" Your home" Kyla said as she tackled Rylin to the ground

" Yeah I missed you now please get off me" Rylin choked out

"Oh sorry" Kyla smiled as she stood up

" Let me help you" Shane said as he helped pull Rylin to his feet

" Thanks" Rylin said

" I guess I should get home" Shane said

" Thanks for watching Kyla" Stephanie added

" It was no problem she's a good little girl" Shane said as he walked out the door.

That night after putting Kyla to sleep Stephanie was sitting in bed with Rylin while Paul was off hanging out with Shawn and Dave.

" Mommy do you still love daddy" Rylin asked

Stephanie looked over at him " Yes I do and I always will"

Rylin layed his head on her chest getting comfortable " I don't want to forget dad"

" You won't Rylin I won't let you" Stephanie whispered

"I miss him mom" Rylin said

" I miss him to but youe dad will always be with us"Stephanie cried

" Promise" Rylin asked as he looked up at her

Stephanie looked at her son who reminded her so much of Andrew " I promise"

Rylin curled up to Stephanie as a voice interrupted them " Hey why don't I get to sleep in your bed mommy" Kyla said as she jumped onto the bed

" I thought you were asleep" Stephanie said curiously

" I'm awake now" Kyla said

" Well now you need to go back to sleep" Stephanie laughed

" Okay" Kyla layed down on the other side of Stephanie while Rylin fell asleep on Stephanie's chest.Stephanie smiled knowing she had to of the greatest kids in the world.

I think this is a good chapter hope you like it.


	14. The Wedding

Paul walked into his master bedroom to see Stephanie sleeping in the middle with Rylin and Kyla curled up to her sides. Paul laughed softly he didn't want to disturb them so he went to sleep in the guestroom. The morning while Rylin was watching t.v in his room and Kyla was coloring Stephanie went to look for Paul. She found him sleeping in the guest bedroom with Aspen. Stephanie walked up to him and smacked his arm.

Paul groaned and then wen to grab her " Why did you do that?".

Stephanie squealed as she fell into his embrace " I felt like it".

" Well what if I felt like doing this?" Paul smirked as he kissed her.

" Baby you always do that" Stephanie said.

" You never complain though" Paul said.

" No I don't" Stephanie said.

" What were you doing with the kids last night?" Paul asked.

" Rylin wanted to talk and Kyla just didn't wanted to be left out" Stephanie said.

" Is he okay?" Paul asked.

" Yeah" Stephanie smiled still unsure.

" Okay then" Paul said as he turned on the t.v.

" Am I going to be your prisoner for a while?" Stephanie asked as she layed on his chest.

" Yes you are" Paul nodded his head as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

A few months went by and everything went back to normal. It was few days before the wedding and Stephanie was becoming more nervous. Sadly Rylin became more distant towards Stephanie as the wedding date came closer. It was Sunday and Stephanie was with Marissa finishing up the last minute details.

" Are you okay?" Marrissa asked as she looked over at Stephanie who didn't seem to be into the wedding.

" Yeah" Stephanie smiled.

" Stephanie you can talk to me" Marrissa said as she touched her hand.

" Somethings wrong with Rylin and every time Paul asked about it I tell him he's okay but I know he's not" Stephanie sighed.

" What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

" Andrew is what's wrong" Stephanie sighed.

" Talk about" Marrissa said softly.

" Rylin is six Riss and I think he hates me for doing this" Stephanie cried.

Marissa hugged her tightly " He doesn't hate you".

" Yes he does I don't think I can marry Paul" Stephanie said abruptly.

" What do you mean? Why can't you" Marrissa asked.

" I can't have my son hate me for the rest of his life" Stephanie pulled away.

" Stephanie we'll figure this out" Marissa assured her.

" I hope so" Stephanie sighed.

* * *

The day was finally here. It was October and Stephanie was finally marring Paul even though she was still unsure. In a few minutes Stephanie would be Mrs. Levesque. She heard a knock on her dressing room door and then seen Rylin poke his head in.

" Can I come in" Rylin asked softly.

" Sure baby" Stephanie smiled as Rylin came in wearing a tux that made Stephanie think of Andrew.

" You look pretty" Rylin whispered as he sat down.

" Thanks" Stephanie said as she kissed his cheek.

" Mom sometimes I want dad to come back and be with us again" Rylin said.

Stephanie sat down next to him " Rylin I know sometimes I do to but your dad isn't coming back"

Rylin sighed " I'm glad that your marring Paul".

" You are" Stephanie asked.

" Yeah I mean he's really cool" Rylin said.

" I don't want you to hate me" Stephanie said softly.

" I don't, mom it's just sometimes I get angry that dad left us" Rylin said.

Stephanie hugged her son as Rylin held onto her " I will always love your dad and we will never forget him".

Marissa came into the room and smiled at the site " It's time Stephanie"

" Okay are you ready" Stephanie asked Rylin.

" Yeah" Rylin smiled as he got up from the couch and took Stephanie's hand.

* * *

Stephanie decided to not have Vince or Shane walk her down the aisle. She loved them dearly but Rylin was the constant man in her life. He was always there for her even at six years old. Paul smiled as he seen Stephanie walk down the aisle with Rylin he knew he was not only marring her but Kyla and Rylin who were like is own children.

" Who gives this women away" Asked the preacher.

" I do" Rylin said proudly as Stephanie looked down and smiled.

" Good job" Paul said to Rylin as he took Stephanie's hand.

" Take care of her" Rylin said.

" Who told you to say that?" Stephanie asked with a laugh.

Rylin shrugged " Grandpa Vince did".

" Okay baby go sit with them" Stephanie pointed to where Linda sat with Vince. Once Rylin sat down the preacher began.

" We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque The priest began.

The rest of the ceremony flew by and the most important part came up the vows.

"Stephanie, do you take Paul for your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest as he turned towards her.

Stephanie smiled as she looked into Paul's eyes " I do".

The priest then turned towards Paul " Paul, do you take Stephanie for your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Paul smiled " I do".

_"_Having received your acceptance of those vows, I will now ask you to repeat after me," began the priest. He said the vows and motioned for Stephanie to begin. Again she looked directly into Paul's eyes and saw such love there. He was her love, her strength, her life. Her eyes clouded over and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

_"_I Stephanie, take thee Paul, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part." She managed to get it all out, her voice slightly breaking towards the end as her emotions took over.

The priest then motioned for Paul to begin and he stepped forward, bringing his hand to her face to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, staring into her soul as he took the pledge. "I Paul, take thee Stephanie, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part." He took her hand again and waited for the priest to continue. He asked for the rings to be brought forward and the ceremony continued. After they placed the rings on each others fingers, the priest gave a short reflection before starting to finish things up.

" By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" He looked at Paul " You can kiss her now" With those words Paul pulled her in and kissed her softly. Stephanie's hands framed his face as the kiss passionately. The priest soon realized that they were not going to stop anytime soon conclude the ceremony " Ladies, gentlemen,and children I give you Mr. and Mrs Levesque". Friends and Family cheered as Stephanie and Paul parted. Kyla ran over to them and smiled.

" Your really my daddy now" Kyla smiled.

" Yes I am" Paul laughed as he picked her up. Rylin came over and hugged Stephanie then looked over at Paul.

" Can we go eat now" Rylin asked.

" Yes sweetheart come on" Stephanie took his hand then took Paul's hand and walked out the church doors looking like the all American family.

* * *

**Okay I am thinking of doing one more chapter which will be the epilogue. Hope you liked it! Reviews please.**


	15. Epilogue

**This chapter is the hardest chapter to write. I say this because this is one of my first stories and I have grown so much as a writer. I want to do this story justice and I hope this last chapter and go out with a bang.**

* * *

At the reception Stephanie was enjoying herself. She was tired from all the dancing so she decided to sit down. A few moments later Paul sat down next to her.

" You tired?" Paul smirked

"No I just wanted to sit down" Stephanie smiled as she looked over at Kyla who was dancing with Paul's father and then she looked over at Rylin who was stuffing his face with cake.

" You looked cute walking with Rylin" Paul said.

" Yeah he's such a good little boy" Stephanie smiled.

Paul took her hand " Do when do you think I can get another little one out of you?"

Stephanie looked over at him "It's funny you should ask that".

Paul looked at her curiously " Why?".

Stephanie bit her lip "Well I went to the doctor a few days ago because I wasn't feeling well and she said that I was about 3 1/2 months pregnant".

Paul widened his eyes " Your serious".

Stephanie laughed it reminded her of when she first told Andrew 6 years ago that she was pregnant with Rylin "Yes I'm totally serious".

Paul placed his hand on her stomach and smiled " Okay now I know this is the best day ever"

Stephanie interlocked there hands "Now you get to see how it is having a baby around the house".

Paul kissed her and then looked into her eyes " I can't wait". She felt two hands on her leg and looked down to see a smiling Kyla.

"Mommy" Kyla smiled as she carefull crawled into her lap. Stephanie had told her early to not ruin her wedding dress.

" Yes sweetheart" Stephanie asked.

" So you having a baby?" Kyla asked

" Who told you that?" Stephanie asked.

Kyla rolled her eyes " I heard you say it"

" You know for a girl who just turned for you act like your older then me" Stephanie laughed.

" Yeah but your not that old right" Kyla asked.

" That depends if you say 24 is old" Stephanie said.

Kyla patted Stephanie's shoulder "Your not old mama".

Stephanie kissed her cheek "Well thank you".

" So I won't be the baby anymore?" Kyla sighed.

" You'll always be my baby" Stephanie said.

" Okay just checking" Kyla nodded and then turned to Paul " Hi daddy".

Paul laughed " Hey baby".

"Rylin has been eating for a long time" Kyla giggled.

"I heard that" Rylin said with a burp as he walked over to them.

" It's true' Kyla said.

"Rylin how many pieces have you had?"Stephanie asked out of pure amusement.

" Um" Rylin tapped his chin " Five pieces".

" Dude you slow down " Paul laughed.

"The cake was good man" Rylin said as he went to sit in Stephanie's lap. Kyla mover over so that Rylin had more room.

"Okay now that your here we have to tell you something" Stephanie said to Rylin.

" What is it?" Rylin asked.

" I'm going to have a baby" Stephanie said.

"Really! When?" Rylin asked.

"In April" Stephanie smiled as Rylin put his hand near the spot that Paul's hand was a moment ago.

" Great can I help mom?" Rylin asked.

"Yes you can, both of you" Stephanie smiled. As she was sitting there with her family. Stephanie wondered what she did to deserve this. She had amazing kids who anyone would want. A great husband who loved her even with all of her baggage, and now the cherry on top was the fact that in a few months she would have another baby with the man she loved. Most people her age would have thought she was crazy. But to Stephanie this was normal.

* * *

**Epilogue**: **April**

Stephanie was sitting down stairs with Rylin watching t.v. Paul was off at work and Kyla was in her room sleeping. She had been having back aches and contractions for the past two days. But her water hasn't broke yet.

" Ouch" Stephanie yelped as she put her hand on her swollen stomach. She had lucky the past few months that she hadn't gained much weight.

"What's wrong are you okay" Rylin asked as he sprang up from the couch with the housephone in hand. ''Do I need to call Paul" Rylin asked. Stephanie laughed at him. Over the past few months whenever Paul wasn't around Rylin appointed himself to take care of Stephanie and get her whatever she needed. During the past few weeks. Rylin always carried the phone around whenever Paul went to work so he could call in case of an emergency.

"I'm okay, the little one just kicked really hard" Stephanie breathed in deeply.

"Just keep breathing mom remember what the teacher said" Rylin said as he took her hand. Rylin had went to birthing classes with her and Paul. He wanted to go through this pregnant with Stephanie. It made her proud to know that when ot came time for Rylin to have a family that his wife would be lucky.

" I know sweetie" Stephanie said as she closed her eyes.

Rylin widened his eyes as he seen a puddle start to accumulate on the floor" Um Mom".

" Yes sweetie" Stephanie asked as she opened her eyes.

"Look down at the floor" Rylin directed her. When Stephanie looked down and seen the puddle of water she nearly screamed in pain.

" The bab'y coming" Stephanie said as she clutched her stomach.

"Okay don't panic" Rylin said as he dialed Paul's office number.

* * *

When seen the number pop up he answered in immediately.

" Yeah" Paul answered.

"Paul you might want to get home" Rylin winced as Stephanie squeezed his hand.

"Why? What's wrong" Paul asked as he stood up. Rylin didn't answer instead he put the phone to Stephanie's ear.

" Paul you need to get home right now so that I can get this thing out of me" Stephanie yelled.

"Okay I'm coming'' Paul said as he hung up and put his coat.

* * *

Back at home Kyla came running down the stairs after hearing all the yelling.

"What's wrong" Kyla asked as she walked into the living room and seen Rylin whispering in Stephanie's ear

"Oh my god" Kyla screamed.

" Kyla right now you need to calm down" Rylin said as he rubbed Stephanie's back.

" How can I? Look at our floor" Kyla said.

"Everything will be fine" Rylin said as Paul ran through the door.

" Steph" Paul called out.

"In here" Stephanie yelled as Paul came through the living room. He picked Stephanie up and then made sure the kids were behind him. Rylin stayed in the back to be with Stephanie while Kyla stayed upfront.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital Rylin stayed outside the door with Kyla and Shane who just got to the hospital. After almost two hours of waiting Paul stuck his head out.

"Hey guys" Paul spoke up.

Rylin ran towards the door " What is it?".

" It's a girl and you moms wants you to come see her" Paul smiled.

" Can I come to?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah come on" Paul picked up Kyla and then let them go inside.

* * *

Rylin walked over to Stephanie and seen that she was holding a pink bundle.

"Hey baby" Stephanie said to Rylin.

"Hey mom" Rylin smiled as he leaned over to see the baby. She was different from Kyla and Rylin who looked just like Stephanie with there eyes and Hair. This bay had hazel eyes and blonde hair just like Paul.

" What's her name?" Kyla asked.

"Jessica Rylin"Stephanie smiled.

" Jessica Rylin Levesque I like it" Kyla said.

" Mom why does she have my name as a middle name?" Rylin asked.

"Because you deserve it.you have done so muck for me and Jessica throughout the pregnancy" Stephanie smiled as Rylin layed down next to her.

" I love her" Rylin whispered as he kissed Jessica's cheek.

* * *

**This is it! My last chapter for the story. I am so proud of it and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
